


If You Want a Lover

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wears panties for Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want a Lover

Spencer says, "You don't have to do this, Bren," but Brendon is already shaking his head. He pushes Spencer onto the bed so he's sitting with Brendon standing between his legs.

Brendon tips Spencer's head back with the tips of his fingers under Spencer's chin and kisses him softly, soothing with fingertips and lips until Spencer is kissing him back lazily.

"If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have said yes," Brendon says, breaking the kiss.

Spencer exhales against Brendon's mouth and says, "Okay."

Brendon says, "Stay here while I go change."

He doesn't wait for Spencer to answer, just grabs the shopping bag off the dresser and goes into the bathroom. He pulls the panties out of the Victoria's Secret bag and runs his fingers over them. They're fishnet and lace, and Spencer wanted them in pink with hot pink trim. Brendon liked the grey and black better, but this is Spencer's fantasy, and Brendon wants it to be perfect for him.

He slides his jeans and his American Apparel underwear down his hips and takes off his t-shirt. Brendon likes being naked, he's comfortable in his skin and not much embarrasses him, but there's something about doing this that's slightly unsettling. It's not that he doesn't want to do it. It's more that it's uncharted territory, and Brendon figured he was sort of done with the scary sharp edge of newness where sex is concerned -- especially sex with Spencer, where he feels comfortable doing and asking for pretty much anything.

Brendon takes a deep breath and steps into the panties. They slide easily up his legs, pulling snug across his ass and along his hips. His dick doesn't exactly fit right in them, but his ass looks pretty fabulous in his opinion, so he shrugs and grabs a robe off the back of the bathroom door.

Spencer looks up when the door opens, and he pins Brendon with nervous, needy eyes. Brendon smiles and stands framed in the bathroom door. He shakes his hips back and forth playfully underneath his robe and makes a face to try and calm Spencer a little. If Brendon didn't know better, he'd think _Spencer_ was the one wearing girly undergarments.

Spencer chuckles and swallows and says softly, "C'mere."

Brendon walks deliberately across the room, stopping close to Spencer, but far enough away that Spencer can't touch. He reaches for the tie of his robe and pulls it loose, slow and teasing. Brendon likes this part, stripping off the layers and watching Spencer's eyes go hot with want. He slides the robe off his shoulders, keeping the front closed with his hand and says, "See anything you want?"

Spencer leans back on his elbows and tries to look bored, but Brendon can hear the underlying lust in his voice when he says, "Not really. Not yet anyway."

Brendon grins back at him and arches an eyebrow knowingly. "That's too bad," Brendon says as he drops the robe to the ground. He's rewarded with a sharp inhale from Spencer.

"Bren," Spencer says.

Brendon shivers at the way Spencer says his name, it makes him instantly hard, his cock curving up against his belly. The panties are all lace, so there isn't any elastic to hold anything in. His dick slides around every time he moves, and the friction feels amazing, different than the cotton of his boys underwear. It takes all of Brendon's willpower not to run the three feet to the bed and jump Spencer. Instead, he keeps it light and says, "So you _do_ see something you like."

Spencer sits up and says, "Come here. Come _here_. I want to touch you."

Brendon tries to keep it sexy even though his cock is straining painfully hard against the lacy material. The head bobs out the top of the low cut panties every time he moves his hips, and the lace drags across his cock head making him hiss.

"You going to make it worth my while?" Brendon asks.

Spencer says, "Come over here and find out."

Brendon goes, cocking his hip out once he's standing between Spencer's spread legs. Spencer grabs Brendon by the hips, his big hands splayed over Brendon's hip bones to wrap around so that Spencer's fingers can dig into the flesh of Brendon's ass.

Brendon lets Spencer pull him closer even though there's really not any place for Brendon to go. Spencer lays an open-mouthed kiss under Brendon's belly button where the lace panties lay against his skin. His mouth isn't that far away from Brendon's cock and Brendon can feel Spencer's breath, hot and wet, through the thin material. "Spencer," Brendon gasps, threading his fingers in Spencer's hair.

Spencer mouths Brendon's cock through the material and Brendon twists Spencer's hair in his fingers and pulls. He feels unsteady on his feet and he needs something to ground him and keep him standing straight. Spencer tilts his head up and Brendon bends down so their mouths can come together, messy and wet.

They break apart, both of them breathless, and Spencer says, "Get on the bed, Brendon."

Brendon takes a shaky step back and climbs on the bed next to Spencer. Brendon looks him in the eye and says, "How do you want me?"

Spencer closes his eyes and groans. "Crawl, Bren. Hands and knees with your face in the pillow."

Brendon shudders even as he starts crawling. He makes a show of it, slow and lithe so that his muscles move under his skin. He can feel Spencer's eyes on him, hear his breath coming out in a rapid, unsteady whoosh. Brendon drops down to his elbows, puts his face into the pillow, and thrusts his ass up into the air. He can hear Spencer groan somewhere off to his left side.

"Jesus Christ," Spencer says. Brendon wants to talk back. There's a pithy reply on the tip of his tongue, but he bites down on the words and tries to stay as still as possible. His thighs are starting to shake from his position and the strain of trying to pretend he's a statue.

It's a relief when he hears Spencer move in behind him. He tenses up automatically, not from fear, but anticipation. He has no idea what Spencer's plans are for tonight, and it's driving him crazy, his mind running around in circles until he's drunk on thoughts of _how_ Spencer is going to fuck him.

There's absolutely no doubt in his mind that Spencer _is_ going to fuck him, and Brendon smiles into the pillow when he feels Spencer arranging himself, getting himself ready for whatever is coming next. Brendon shivers, and Spencer runs a sweaty palm down Brendon's spine soothingly. Brendon arches his back into the touch, and Spencer says, "God, Bren. You're so fucking hot like this."

Brendon turns his head to the side and says, "Show me."

Spencer palms across Brendon's ass, sliding the panties sideways so he can run his thumb down the crease of Brendon's ass. Brendon moans into the pillow and thrusts back onto Spencer's hand. Spencer bends closer and nips lightly at the curve of Brendon's ass. Brendon really wants to ask for Spencer's mouth, but he knows if he asks, Spencer will give it to him even if it's not what Spencer originally intended. More than his mouth, Brendon really wants this to play out the way Spencer planned it in his head.

He whimpers really pathetically when he feels Spencer's breath ghost across the crease of his ass, and he bites hard into the pillow when Spencer's tongue joins his thumb, both of them working together to open Brendon up.

Brendon's really sweating now. His cock is painfully hard, trapped loosely in the lace, and Spencer's mouth is working him open, wet and slick. Brendon feels really good and really over stimulated all at once. He's not sure if he wants to crawl away or push back against the warmth of Spencer's mouth, so he does both, whimpering and rocking his body so Spencer can work his fingers in more.

It burns a little with only Spencer's spit to slick the way, but Brendon doesn't mind. It's all part of whatever Spencer has planned for him, and Brendon trusts Spencer to make it good for both of them. Even the pain is all part of the inevitable pleasure that Brendon knows will follow.

Spencer works two fingers into Brendon, twisting his tongue between them. Brendon can barely breath through the pillow with his breaths coming so fast, and he's starting to feel dizzy with it. He turns his head and thrusts back onto Spencer's tongue and says, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," over and over again, as Spencer works the tip of his tongue in as deeply as he can manage.

Spencer pulls off and says, "I want you to come, Brendon."

Brendon nods frantically and moves his right hand toward his cock. Spencer's fingers leave him suddenly and wrap vice-like around Brendon's wrist. Brendon says, "Please, Spencer. Please, oh God, _please_."

Spencer kisses gently above Brendon's tail bone and says, "Shh. No hands, Bren. Just my fingers and my mouth. I know you can do it."

Brendon says, "Yes, yes," and he moves his hand out of Spencer's grip and gets back onto his elbows. Spencer works his fingers back in, only this time it's three instead of two. Brendon thinks he might black out when Spencer's starts licking again, mouth hot and wet against his balls, working in between his fingers, and making everything better, hotter, _more_.

Spencer curls his fingers steadily, a continuous rhythmic press that sends lightening up Brendon's spine until there's nothing left in Brendon's head but the frantic need for release. Brendon can hear a steady stream of babble that's not much more than Spencer's name and begging, but he can't stop it anymore than he can stop the orgasm he knows is right around the corner.

He's on edge, his entire body taut and ready. Spencer continues to curl his fingers, and Brendon feels tears stinging the corner of his eyes.

Spencer bites hard and firm into Brendon's thigh muscle where his leg meets his ass. It's like opening a locked door. Brendon grunts and comes hard, biting into the pillow, his fingers curling so hard he can feel his knuckles locking. Brendon contracts around Spencer's fingers, and Spencer keeps moving them, working Brendon through his orgasm until Brendon slumps forward, boneless.

Spencer's arm slides around Brendon to keep him from falling over as he pulls the fingers of his other hand free. Brendon hears Spencer flip the lid on the lube, and it's cold where it hits his skin. It's quickly followed by the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn. Brendon moans when Spencer palms his ass, spreading him open and using his cock to spread the lube across the crease of Brendon's ass.

Brendon's already been stretched by Spencer's fingers and tongue, but even with that it burns when Spencer pushes inside. He doesn't go slow, and Brendon's still really sensitive, especially when Spencer's cock drags across his prostate every time Spencer works his hips.

It's fast and sharp and so good that Brendon settles into a low moan that vibrates through his chest and down his spine. He's so spent that he can't do much more than contract his muscles around Spencer's cock, so a part of him hopes Spencer can actually feel the vibrations running through his body.

Spencer wraps his fingers through the panties on either side of Brendon's hips and twists the material until it's cutting into Brendon's skin. Spencer uses them like handles to pull Brendon back onto his cock. Brendon relaxes into it, his knees dragging across the sheets roughly every time Spencer pulls him backward.

Spencer grunts harsh and feral on every thrust in, and Brendon can feel drops of sweat hitting his back. He can tell Spencer's close when his thrusts start to get sloppy. Brendon tries to grind back onto Spencer's cock, but he doesn't have much traction like this. Spencer's practically got Brendon lifted off the mattress by his panties, pushing all of their weight forward onto Brendon's elbows. The material is pulled tight across his cock and it's too much; the slide of the lace across his cock, combined with the pinch of the material against his flesh where it's pulled tight across his hips. Spencer's cock slides slickly in and out rubbing across his prostate until Brendon actually can't take it anymore.

"Spencer, fuck, please," he says, and Spencer slams in hard once more before he comes hard, grunting and grunting against Brendon's back where Spencer's mouth is open and warm against his skin. Spencer collapses onto Brendon's body, his fingers still twisted in the panties, the calloused pads rubbing circles into Brendon's hips.

Spencer's breath slows eventually. Brendon waits patiently even though he can't really breath like this with Spencer's weight pressed down on his lungs. Spencer finally lets go of the panties and slides an arm around Brendon's torso so he can roll them onto their sides.

Spencer spoons up behind him and breathes softly against Brendon's ear. He's still petting Brendon's hip gently, his fingers running across lace and smooth skin. "You good?" Spencer rumbles in his ear. It tickles, and Brendon laughs a little, twisting and turning until he can look at Spencer's face. Spencer looks sleepy and sated, and Brendon's heart thuds pathetically in his chest.

"I'm really good," he says gently, kissing the smooth skin under Spencer's eye. "You good?"

Spencer says, "I'm amazing. God, Bren, _you're_ amazing."

Brendon smiles and kisses Spencer's mouth next. "So... it's how you wanted? I want it to be what you wanted."

Spencer says, "It was... yeah. Perfect." Spencer kisses him hard, bites his chin and his neck. Even with all of that Brendon feels like he's holding something back.

"Hey," Brendon says softly. "You know you can tell me anything. You know I'll _do_ pretty much anything as long as it's with you."

Spencer flushes hard, his cheeks pinking prettily even as he averts his eyes. "I was thinking maybe..." Spencer says trailing off and swallowing.

Brendon says, "If you ask me, there's a pretty good chance I'll do it."

Spencer's eyes slide shut and he starts again. "I was thinking maybe a corset? The kind with the laces? I don't know. I think it would be really, really hot... But only if you want to."

Brendon feels every single drop of blood in his body rush to his cock at the mere thought of Spencer lacing him up in a corset. He presses his erection against Spencer's hip, smiles and says, "Yes."


End file.
